


Soul Lights

by skullgrunt



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Homestuck - Freeform, John/Dave - Freeform, Lights, M/M, Tumblr, idk - Freeform, john egbert - Freeform, johndave - Freeform, johndave fluff, soul lights, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgrunt/pseuds/skullgrunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave both knowing of the myth that when you finally know your soul mate your chest will glow the closer you get to one another.</p><p>Since Dave is staying around for 2 weeks, John is nervous to say the least.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Lights

John gave a tiny hop of excitement, his whole figure shuffling from right to left across the shiny floor. It reflected anything, they must really clean this place up.

John Egbert was indeed at an airport, his blue backpack thrown over his shoulder. It jingled and clicked with each movement due to all the small key chains and objects he had collected and decided to pin or connect onto the bag.

His phone had buzzed two minutes ago alerting him that his best bro was going to be here soon, he was so close to seeing Dave as he was. Not in stupid edited photo’s where he couldn’t see his face due to the lens flare.

His whole body tingled with pure joy and excitement, his father placing a hand on his shoulder and telling him to settle down. Unfortunately, John could not just ‘settle down’. He knew his father meant well but this was one of those very moments where settling down was not an option.

The intercom startled him, and the messy corrupted sound of a female voice told him that Dave’s plane had just landed. A whole new version of excitement had shot through him, letting him jump from foot to foot. 

 

He had so much to talk about with Dave, so much to do…Hearing a slight ding, he swung his head around to face the arrivals gate, standing behind a barrier proved a problem and he was half tempted to jump over and run to find Dave.

Flocks and Flocks of people poured out and none of them had blonde hair, or freckles or shades or anything that looked like it could be Dave-.

John’s heart stopped, well it felt like it did as he stared straight ahead. A boy who was fairly tall, very skinny with pale as a ghost skin that was blotched with gorgeous freckle explosions was spotted.

“DAVE!” was the squeaky emotional words that leapt out of John’s mouth as he grabbed the barrier in front of him and hoisted himself over, much to his dad’s surprise and ran.

Coming to a hault was a little hard due to the slippery state of the over clean floor and instead he collided with Dave, but not enough to knock them over.

“Jesus Christ” 

Oh that voice, that VOICE, that was no long heard through a shitty connection over Skype, none of the sort. He could finally hear it.

“Egbert slow the fuck down and careful with those claws you’re gunna rip my shirt!” came the distressed voice from Dave Strider.

It had just occurred to John that he was hugging Dave tightly, digging his fingernails into the back of Dave’s shirt, his face buried into the others neck. Dave soon got the idea and had his own arms around John.

People passing by eager to get to their friends and family huffed at the two boys standing directly in the middle pulling all of their pushed back affections to the top of their ‘this is all I care about’ list.

A couple of seconds later Dave pulled back, hands returning to his two suitcases as John led him back around the gate towards his father.

The greet between Dave and John’s dad was nothing less than awkward as it turned into a staring contest more than a healthy father sons-best-friend greet.

But after a moment or two John’s dad lent his hand stick out, introducing himself as Mr Egbert.

Dave shook his head with respect, along with his name.

John stayed behind his dad to walk with Dave back to the car, the two chattering excitedly, Dave doing his best not to let a swear word slip and balls up the whole thing.

The car journey was nothing less than pleasant, listening to the radio and having Dave break out into every song he knew under his breath was amusing as John teased him for not letting out the true him.

Dave retorted with if letting out the true him happened this car would be over taken by some kind of rainbow soon followed by giant pizzas.

John giggled, Dave could be such a dweeb at times.

Once pulling up to his drive way John and Dad Egbert helped Dave bring his luggage upstairs into John’s room which had a double bed now in the corner instead of a single one. John was the one who insisted they just shared a bed instead of Dave bringing an uncomfortable sleeping bag. 

John showed Dave around his room, explaining each and every poster and getting remarks from Dave about how ‘horrible’ each movie truly was and that earned a shove from John.

On the third shove, Dave grabbed John’s wrists tugging him down.

“D-Dave be careful! Geez!” he huffed as the two hit the mattress bouncing slightly from the fall. 

“So now that I’ve seen your room, what do you wanna do now?” Dave asked, the two still laying side by side on the mattress, their legs dangling over the side.

“Video games?”

“You’re up for an ass-whopping already, Egbert?” Dave asked, sitting up and raising his eyebrows above his shades.

John laughed and cracked his knuckles along with the comment of ‘bring it strider’ 

The two had moved to sit on the floor, bringing the cover down to wrap around both their shoulders, Washington was a whole lot chillier than Texas Dave had finally noticed.

“Ha! I win again!” John grinned as Dave threw the controller down in disgust, picking up his hot chocolate that Dad had made for them and taking a sip.

“You’re just lucky, Egbert.

“Three times I beat your sorry ass.”

“My ass is not sorry, it’s plusher than yours by a long shot”

“Shut the fuck up, dude” 

This casued a playful argument to erupt between the two boys which ended up in a wrestling match which ended up with hot chocolate being spilt all over Dave’s shirt and John’s pants.

The two agreed, after cleaning the floor from the spilt beverage that it would be a better time to get into their pjs

John had warned Dave how cold it was at night down in this state and Dave had listened. 

When John had returned from the bathroom, wearing his ghost busters shirt and pair of worn out old duck pj bottoms Dave was in full clothing, a short sleeved dorito ranch t-shirt along with bottoms that showed repeated images of Pikachu

“Dude you look like a nerd” John smirked as he headed over to the bed, picking up the cover –which had been saved from any hot chocolate spilling onto it- and throwing it onto the bed before climbing across to reach the corner where John would be sleeping.

“Coming from your duck pj’s over here what the hell is up with those” Dave shrugged climbing on over to lay on his side, flopping face down on the pillow. 

They began to bicker once more about who had the better Pokemon Emerald team until Johns dad opened the door quietly and asked the two to keep it down, along with switching out the light and wishing them a good night’s sleep. 

The two decided sleep sounded like a pretty gosh darn good option so they settled down, John taking his shades of and placing them on the night stand and soon the question arose as to why Dave hadn’t taken his off.

“Because I sleep in them, John”

“Why, doesn’t that hurt your temples?” 

“All part of the irony” 

John huffed and rolled over, his back to the other as he tugged the cover his shoulders.

“Good night, Dave.” 

“Night Egbert, may the sound of my sick beats be rolling around in your head as you sleep.”

“Sweet dreams to you too” 

O o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o O

John had been woken up in the night by an unusual light, it wasn’t morning yet, it couldn’t be.  
Opening his eyes and squinting so he could have some decency In his vision he looked around, the first thing he noticed was Dave’s arm over his waist, securing him tightly so his back was against Dave’s body.

The second thing was like a planetarium, a small light extending from his chest to spread across the room. It was a nice blue colour, almost calming until

John realized what this meant. 

“Dave wake up!” 

“W-..Huh?” Dave blinked his eyes open, though his shades concealed them.

“Egbert it’s like 2 am what do you want?”

“Look!” He nodded towards the blue light that was extending from him and spreading over the walls and ceiling around him.

Dave flinched, was he seeing what he thought he was seeing, was it true…He glanced down at his own shirt to see the tiniest of red devolving underneath, it becoming more brighter during the second of each minute. 

Soon until it joined John’s up above combining the two colours.

“Fuck…” Dave muttered, chewing on his lip.

The two lay back, Dave unwinding himself from his sleep-hug for the two to look at the colours.

John’s hands slapped over Dave’s in a messy way, curling their fingers together as they gazed at the colours above them.

“So you love me?” Dave asked, cracking the silence into pieces.

“Well…Yeah” John nodded nervously, adding a twitchy giggle onto the end as Dave squeezed his hand.

“Don’t be nervous bro I ain’t gunna-”

“Take off your shades” John mumbled, cutting Dave off as he stared at him, blinking his large blue eyes. 

“John you don’t get it-“

“Take them off! I’m not just going to leave you, I love you ok? Don’t the lights show anything?”

Dave took a shakey break and removed his hand from John’s placing his fingers at the tips of the shades and removed them, blinking twice as he stared at John without the layer of darkness clouding his vision.

“Woah!” John gasped out, smiling widely, buckteeth sticking out to accompany his smile.

“Yeah, they’re red they’re-“

“Incredible!” 

Dave sighed which was followed by an amused chuckle as he leant in, lips pressing against John’s forehead.

Which stopped John’s constant chatter about his eyes, and instead made him go a decent shade of red as he looked at the other. 

Before grabbing the others shirt and yanking him in for a kiss.

John wasn’t sure of what to expect for having Dave as his first kiss, but it sure was great…

The two broke apart when John could no longer seal his giggles so Dave pulled him closer, arms around the others waist and holding him close, not bothering to put his shades back on, he had tossed them around the room.

The lights had died out a few minutes ago so the two could sleep better as John curled up to him, a smile on his lips, chest rising and falling.

“I love you, John”

"I love you too, Dave"


End file.
